The present invention relates to signal processing circuitry, particularly for generating frequency-dependent signals.
It is known that in many technological fields, problems are encountered in connection with the processing, and particularly the controlling and regulating, of signals. The solution to a number of these problems is presently technologically impossible or unacceptably expensive.